


Taken

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Gabriel and two of his other archangel brother's have come and 'Taken' Chloe Decker for what reason's that is yet to be seen fully.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer stood there for a moment as Chloe stared in his true form. For the first time ever he felt nothing but shame for being who he is now. "It's all true." He said simply before he quietly turned around and walked out. "I will go." He said simply as his human form reappeared back in place as walked out of the building quietly. He quietly hoped that Chloe would have run after him or shouted to call him back to her. But he didn't hear any of that as he made it to his car and drove away back to his penthouse. He didn't speak to anyone even as he walked quietly pass Maze and Linda who the one was helping the other one walk in. Linda looked at Maze and then at Lucifer as they kept on walking after him. "Lucifer?" Maze asked him simply but Lucifer kept walking to his elevator and getting on heading up to his penthouse. "I don't get that look Linda?" Linda blinked slightly. "It kind of look like shame come on let's get you upstairs and we can find out what happened." They put a little more steam in there walk to the elevator as they got on and headed upstairs.

When the elevator opened up in the penthouse Linda walked Maze over to the couch to see Lucifer sitting there with an unopened bottle of whiskey. "Lucifer what happened?" Linda asked as gently as she could to get him to speak. Lucifer blinked slightly as he looked at Linda with sad almost puppy dog eyes as he spoke. "She knows." Maze leaned forward and winced slightly as she looked at him. "Chloe knows how well did she take it?" Lucifer glared at Maze before Linda made him turn towards her as she looked at him. "Did she freak out or say or do anything to cause you this hurt?" Lucifer shook his head softly. "She just muttered its all true." Linda hugged him slightly. "Its okay Lucifer remember how I was when I found out." Lucifer mutely nodded his head slightly as he finally noticed the shape of Maze. "What happened to you?" He asked Maze who just gave him a rather annoyed look. "Cain's men. As soon as I'm better I'm going to hunt him down and rip out his spine." Lucifer shook his head slightly. "He's in hell now. But we both knew that's where he would end up with his brother." Linda smirked softly. "He's the new whipping boy then."

Maze laughed slightly as she winced. "Just like his brother Abel, they both belong where they are now after everything that they both did too people. But that's just how punishment was carried out back then and kind of still is now if you think about it any." Lucifer smirked softly before Linda spoke up. "I will go check on Chloe and see if she wants a fellow human to talk to about all of this you two just drink and don't do something stupid." No one really moved as she left until Lucifer turned and opened the bottle of whiskey and poured them a tall glass each and started to drink it. Linda waited until Chloe was home before she went to speak to her. She knocked on the door to find Chloe looking a little well blank. "Oh, Linda come in." She said stepping to the side and letting Linda come into the house. "How are you, Chloe?" She asked her as the door closed behind her. "About the fact, my ex who was also my boss killed a punish of people. Or about something else are you wanting to talk about Linda." Linda gently guided her to the couch and made her sit down. "I know you know the truth about Lucifer."

Chloe blinked slightly as she looked at Linda. "You know?" Linda nodded her head slightly. "I made him tell me. Though thinking back on it now I kind of bullied him into showing me his one form. And I can tell you at first I didn't take it well at all and that hurt him and Maze over the whole thing." Chloe looked at her sharply. "What does Maze have to do anything about it?" Linda smirked softly. "Think about it for a moment." Chloe blinked slightly then. "She's a demon?" Linda nodded her head slightly. "One of Lucifer's guards from hell." Chloe nodded her head slightly "I just don't know what to do now about Lucifer I mean." Linda smiled softly. "Lucifer has changed for you even before he knew he is in love with you. And he cares for your daughter as well too. Just not overly likes your ex-husband Dan but that's more of a guy thing more then the devil thing if you ask me." She said simply. "But you have to ask yourself are you in love with Lucifer the human, Lucifer the angel or Lucifer the devil. Or are you just in love with the person who is Lucifer who is all of those things wrapped in one rather hot package." Linda said simply. "Once you know this for yourself then you can tell him."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Um, how is he?" Linda sighed softly. "When I saw him earlier he had a bottle of whiskey in front of him unopened and he was staring at it. With shame on his face even as he walked past us not even speaking to anyone." She looked into Chloe's eyes then. "He loves you and you love him." She said simply as she stood up. "You should get some rest. Do you want me to check up on you later?" Chloe shook her head slightly. "No that's not needed." Linda nodded her head slightly. "Alright then." She said simply before she got up and left the house as Chloe just sat there staring into nothing as she thought about her own feelings about everything she just learned to be real about Lucifer. She went to bed knowing it was better before she decided to do anything that she should sleep on it. But she didn't know was when she went to bed that Lucifer was back in his penthouse sitting on his couch drinking and doing a lot of drugs. Or the fact that when she's around him she makes him mortal. The next morning she made a brief call to check up on her daughter before she headed to school. She didn't have to go to work since she was on leave until everything was sorted out. She headed to her car when a tall man about Lucifer's height if not a bit taller then he stepped out in front of her. "Excuse me." She said simply.

"So your the one who has taken my brother's heart." Chloe looked up into the eyes of a blue-eyed blonde haired man. Who was dressed like he was from down south and had that Texan draw too his voice. She noticed real quick not only did he sound like he was from Texas but he wore cowboy boots, tight fighting bluejeans, an equally tight shirt, and a white cowboy hat on top of his slightly curly blonde hair. That was semi-long if you asked Chloe. "Who are you?" She asked simply as her mind came back to her after first looking at this angelic like man before her. "Gabriel." He said simply looking at her slightly annoyed. Chloe blinked slightly. "Lucifer's big brother I take it?" Gabriel nodded his head slightly. "I am." Chloe blinked slightly. "Ah well, you do know he's at Lux right now you know. And what's with that Texas look in Las Angelus anyway?" Gabriel gave her a slightly annoyed look then. 

"Its who I am." Chloe shook her head slightly. "And I wondered why Lucifer became what he was by his siblings." She said simply. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get to my car now." Gabriel grabbed her arm. "You will get Lucifer to return where he belongs or you will have me to deal with." Chloe tried to pull back from his tight hold. "Lucifer goes where he wants. If you want him to return to hell then you should ask him nicely not boss people around. Is that how you became your father's left hand by bullying people and your siblings into doing what you want them to do?" Gabriel gave her a rather annoyed look as he looked at her. "I am not a bully and Lucifer needs to go back now. And Lucifer has never listened to what I have said not even when he was young." Chloe looked at him then. "Hmm, I wonder why by how your father treats people but mostly him for one tiny little revolt against all those rules. Yes, I know who Lucifer really is but that's beside the point. Everything that happened with Lucifer going into hell is not only Lucifer's fault but yours and your dear old father are as well too." She turned and took a couple steps before she was knocked out and dragged away by Gabriel himself.

Gabriel looked down at Chloe and shook his head slightly. "Why would father put you in that idiot's path?" He said simply with a shake of his head slightly. "Now where to put you? I could drag you to hell but you might enjoy your time there. Though the same could be said about heaven as well too." Then a smirk that was just like Lucifer's appeared on his face as his wings came out and he took to the sky flying away as he was joined by Michael who looked like an Asian man along the lines of Jet Lee and Sariel who has bright red hair and bright green eyes. "Are you sure about this deartháir?" Sariel said looking at his big brother Gabriel then. Gabriel didn't say anything for a while as he kept on flying. "Not another word about this Sariel and what do you have to say about this Michael you are rather quiet." He said as they landed near an airport near a private plane that was standing by for them. "Lucifer should be in hell where he belongs for his crimes. You shouldn't have let Amendiael come and do it himself we should have all gone to deal with that hard headed baby brother of ours." He said simply as they boarded there plane and Gabriel placed Chloe down in one of the seats as him and his brothers took their seats.

"Lucifer has been marching to the beat of his own drum for years. That has to stop before human's get hurt over his stupid reckless behavior of his." The other two nodded there heads slightly. "But stealing his human that does seem to be a bit far though." Gabriel shook his head slightly. "Sometimes you have to take away Lucifer's toys from him to get him to listen to his duty's." He said simply as the pilot got on board and they took to the sky then. "Remember we are stronger in numbers against him." Gabriel wasn't stupid he knew he would have a hard time taking on his baby brother on his own. Though why Lucifer was always the stronger one of them he never did figure that part out. But it wasn't something he always would think about all the time on. It would only come to his mind every once in a while to him. He just sat there in his chair with his thoughts on other things.

Meanwhile back in Lucifer's penthouse, he was sound asleep on his bed with an empty bottle of pills and booze beside him when he grunted when two people started to poke him and shake him slightly. "Lucifer wake up." Came one voice while the other was more female. "Yeah, Lu get up you got work to do now." Lucifer groaned as he muttered softly to himself. "You two are always loud even back home." He muttered as he sat up and looked at one of his big brothers and his baby sister and their doubles. He blinked a couple times. "Don't you have soul's to take sis?" He said simply before Amendiel bonked him on his head hard. "Gabriel is here on the mortal plain." Lucifer rubbed the top of his head as he glared up at his brother. "Why would the left hand of father want to come down here. Why because I sent Cain to hell where he belonged along and I do mean a long time ago?" Azriel sat down beside her favorite big brother. "Gabriel, Michael, and Sariel have come here to send a message to you Lu. They want you to go back to hell and they took who they call your toy with them out of L.A."

Lucifer tried to glare at his baby sister as he rubbed his forehead slightly. "Those three are still trying to be the schoolyard bully's even now." He blinked when he noticed was the fact Maze was leaning against the door frame listening in. "They took Decker. So what are we going to do about it boss." She turned her head slightly as Linda stepped into the frame. "I don't think Maze is in any shape to fight and might I add I'm human so I'm pretty much out of that fight as well too." Lucifer stood up slowly as he rolled his neck slightly. "Brother stays here with Maze and Linda just in case those three idiot brothers of ours double's back." He looked at his baby sister. "Just keep doing your job and if you hear anything let me know." He looked back at Linda. "Do you mind booking me a ticket for over sea's my wings are still too hurt for a long flight." Linda nodded her head slightly as she stepped away to do that for him. "Boss you shouldn't go alone not with those three." 

Lucifer turned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know but I must its Chloe. And I'm sorry I didn't take you home like you wanted. But do you think your second in command of the lilim's would serve me in this matter's?" Maze nodded her head slightly. "The Lilim's are loyal to no one but the king of hell after all. And any under our king's protection that means Chloe Decker and her little human as well to Lucifer." Lucifer nodded his head slightly as he looked at his brother. "Would you mind please?" Amendiel narrowed his eyes at his brother. "The last time I saw her like the others they like to stab me." Maze laughed softly "Your a man that's why." Amendiel sighed before he vanished from sight and Lucifer turned and went to shower quickly.


	2. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer sent his brother to bring his third in command up out of hell. When someone shows up that Lucifer has to ditch to make it to his flight.

It wasn't long until Lucifer walked out of his bedroom dressed with a bag packed. He looked at everyone when he finally noticed Dan and Trixie was there. "Have you seen Chloe?" Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Not since she told me to go after what happened in the building." Trixie walked over and hugged Lucifer. "Are you running away?" Lucifer placed a hand on her head before he smirked. "No three of my big brothers have asked or well ordered me home." Dan gently pulled his daughter away from Lucifer. "London?" Lucifer shook his head slightly. "This time Scottland or at the very least Ireland knowing my one brother." He said simply. "When the eldest and dad's left-hand orders you somewhere you find your self-going." He then muttered to himself mostly. "Even if you think Gabriel can take a flying leap off the empire state building." He looked at Dan. "Did it look like she was taken or she might have gone for a walk." Dan just gave him a rather funny look just as Amendiel came walking in with a woman dressed in a black cloak.

Lucifer looked at the pair. "Brother do you think you can find Nimue something other to wear than that.? And Nimue you don't need your cloak right now either." Amendiel looked at Linda for help. "I will take her." Amendiel looked at Dan "I can help they don't need me at this family gathering." Lucifer looked annoyed over the whole family gathering mention." He sighed softly. "I'm sorry Dan you know if I could stay I would help but I have to go." He looked at Maze. "Take it easy." Maze nodded her head slightly just as Linda walked out with Nimue who up until now Dan didn't see her face. He was stunned by her beauty even though he just lost the person he loves. Dan couldn't help but stare at the woman with semi-long brown hair that had some curl in it. Her hair was tied back behind her head while her clothes were different from what Maze herself would wear. She wore black combat boots with black leggings and a tight red dress on top of the whole look. "Sir?" She said looking at Lucifer. "Sorry but I better get going. I will call Chloe on my way to the airport but now if you excuse us I have to go face those bloody idiots with back up." He said simply as he walked pass Dan as Nimue followed along behind him as she looked up briefly into Dan's eyes revealing her eyes are very bright blue eyes that looked supernatural on her or anyone for that matter.

Dan watched as the elevator closed around Lucifer and Nimue before he finally looked at Maze. "And why is he taking some random girl with him to back him up?" Maze smirked softly. "Nimue is an old friend and my second in command back home. Since I'm hurt she has to go back up Lucifer. Since Gabriel, Michael, and Sariel are the ones who want to speak with there baby brother after all." Dan blinked slightly. "What's with his family naming their children after the angel's from the bible?" Linda smiled softly. "Maybe it was there father's idea since he thinks he is the all-powerful one in the family. Though from what I hear his brothers do like to fight him in the past?" Amendiel nodded his head slightly. "Mostly Lucifer would take me on." Trixie blinked slightly. "They sound like bad big brothers." Amendiel chuckled softly. "Yes well, Gabriel is the eldest where Lucifer and Azriel are the youngest." Dan rubbed the bridge of his nose then. "So all his siblings are named after angel's?" Amendiel nodded his head slightly with an added. "Yep." Dan muttered softly that made her look at her dad then. "Dad you just cursed." Dan mentally groaned as he patted his daughter on her head. "Never mind about that now. Anyway since Lucifer can't help us we can just look for her our self's."

An hour or two later Lucifer sat in first-class looking out the window rather annoyed over what his eldest three brothers did to him. He didn't turn his head when he felt a female hand on his arm. "Not now Nimue." He said slightly curtly even though she tried again. Lucifer turned his head slightly to look at her. "What are we going to do once we get there sir?" Lucifer looked at her simply. "Get you some weapon's as back up as we locate there location and beat some common sense into there bone headed minds. Is that clear enough for you Nimue?" Nimue nodded her head slightly as she looked at him. "Yes, master it does." She said simply as she went back to just looking out of the window. "Master, what happened to that man back there?" 

Lucifer turned and looked at her funny. "What man? Do you mean the one everyone calls Dan?" He asked her simply as Nimue nodded her head slightly. "Cain killed his girlfriend." Nimue glared as her eyes seem to kind of well glow. Lucifer felt the plane shift slightly as he turned and growled at her. "Stop that." Nimue pulled her self in as she watched him. "Cain is in hell where he always belonged with his brother." Nimue nodded her head slightly. "He reminds me of him." Lucifer looked at her funny. "Him who?" Nimue smiled softly. "Merlin." Lucifer snorted slightly "Merlin is in hell since that is where he came from after all." He said before he turned and looked out of the window again. "You were in love with Merlin back in the day Nimue. But we both know that Merlin remains in hell with the other demon's I had to drag their asses back home now be quiet." The rest of the flight was quiet as Lucifer looked out the window thinking back to his childhood back home in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a flashback.


	3. The Flash Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are British curse words in here. And hopefully, I used them the right way I was using something I found on google for British curse words.

Lucifer was sound asleep in his bed when he felt someone jump on him. "Ru shoo I'm trying to sleep." Azriel giggled softly. "Come on Sam we have to get to training you know how Gabriel asked mother and father about training the rest of us." Lucifer rolled over in his bed and threw the blanket over his head. "I don't care Ru besides we both know Mr. High and mighty hate's the fact I am dad's favorite." He was shoved slightly. "If you don't come he is going to send someone to drag you out of your bed." Lucifer cracked his head over his blanket as he muttered. "I like to see that tosser try to take me on." He said right before he wiggled himself back under the covers to start snoring away softly. Azriel sighed softly giving up as she walked outside she bumped into Gabriel. "Oh, big brother I was just on my way to the training ground." Gabriel patted her on her head. "Is the baby in there going to get up?"

Azriel shook her head slightly. "No, he said he wanted to sleep in." Gabriel shook his head slightly. "Just because he brought in the stars and at least one plant." He shook his head slightly as he walked past his little sister and into Lucifer's bedroom. He stood there almost towering over Lucifer's sleeping form as he glared at the spoiled brat. "Samuel get up and get dressed before I drag you out from under your bedcovers you big baby. You don't have to be so bird brain about your training shrimp." Lucifer muttered as he rolled away from his big brother. "Go away, you plug-ugly wanker." Gabriel glared at his baby brother and grabbed a hold of him as he started to drag his brother and his blanket on out of the room. As Lucifer struggled against his big brother's hold his brother Michael walked over and grabbed Lucifer's feet as they carried him out towards the training ground. "Guess what Samuel you get to be the target since you didn't want to get out of bed this morning." Lucifer struggled in his brother's hold as he shouted more curse words he knew at his big brother. "Your both nothing more than slag muppets."

Gabriel cracked up laughing then. "And what are you calling your big brother-little shrimp?" Lucifer growled at his big brother then. "I called you and Michael both whores you dimwit." Gabriel suddenly dropped his brother with a thud as he bent down and pulled Lucifer up onto his feet. "You should be nice to your big brother since we both know I can take on anyone in a fair fight. Since they call me the left hand of our father after all." Lucifer stood up shoving his blanket off of him as he glared darkly at his big brother. "You think you're all that your clearly a nutter big brother." Gabriel squared off against his baby brother. "So come in Lucy lets see how big and bad you clearly think you are for being such a little angel." He said with a smirk as they took their stance about to have an all-out brawl out there in the front yard. When a voice came across all the children that got them to behave. "Gabriel no more training today your father wants to see you inside." A woman with semi-long brown hair that was braided behind her head. She was dressed in a toga as she stood there watching over all her little children. "Double time mister." She said to her eldest son as she pushed him inside before she walked out and up to her baby boy. She pulled him into her arms. "No more cursing from my littlest angel." She said before she kissed him on his forehead.

Though that wasn't the only time Lucifer faced off with his eldest brother. Every time but that one time either his mother, father or one of the other siblings would step in and try to break up this endless fight between the eldest and the baby of the family. Though the one time it all came to a head Lucifer was sitting outside in a tree in the silver city sound asleep with a book on his lap with his wooden box he had found a long time ago. Gabriel walked outside and shook his head seeing the sleeping Lucifer in the tree. "Samuel you should be training not spending your days up in a tree like a scared animal." He glared when his brother kept on sleeping. "That's it." He muttered as he flew up and took the box and the book from his brother as he shoved his brother out of the tree and to the ground. "No more being childish Samuel and I will make sure of it." Lucifer stood up and glared at his big brother. "Hey, those are mine you overgrown bird." Gabriel didn't flinch as his brother started to snap at him. Gabriel looked at the book as Michael and Sariel came up behind Lucifer and grabbed there arms to hold him in place. "This is for your own good Samuel." They told him as Gabriel threw away Lucifer's book as Gabriel landed in front of him.

Gabriel looked at the wooden box in his hand and then back at Lucifer. "Its time for you to grow up Samuel. You will take me for this someday very soon." He said before he threw the box down to the ground. Lucifer stood there unable to break free of his other two brother's hold as the box smashed to the ground. Lucifer turned and glared darkly at his eldest brother as Michael and Sariel let him go. "Oh look I broke your little toy oh well time to grow up Samuel." Before Gabriel could finish saying Lucifer's name his baby brother had him flat on the ground and his fist being sent hard into Gabriel's face over and over again. Michael ran over quickly and tried to pull Lucifer off of his big brother. "Samuel that's enough." But Michael couldn't get Lucifer to move an inch not even when Sariel came over and tried to pull Lucifer off of Gabriel. Michael turned and looked at Sariel. "Go get mother or father they can get Samuel to stop this." Sariel turned and ran as fast as he could. "FATHER! MOTHER! COME QUICK ITS SAMUEL!" It wasn't their mother that came storming out as this was the one time since he made human's he came to find out about the children fighting. Lucky for him they were still rather new and still growing.

God followed Sariel back around and found his eldest on the ground with the youngest son pounding his face into the ground. He noticed briefly that Michael was trying to pull Lucifer off and was failing at it. "Enough come here, Samuel." He said in a tone all the boys didn't hear very often. Lucifer took a step back as Michael helped Gabriel up off the ground. "Tell me, Samuel, why are you beating up your brother so?" Lucifer looked into his father's eyes. "Father he took my book and threw it away before he broke that box I found. He said it was so I would grow up and be more like him and the other elder brothers." He said simply as God knelt down before his youngest son shooing away the other three. "Samuel you have done so much for what I am creating. You have brought the light and heat. I wouldn't want you to change for Gabriel or for me. Though training is never a bad thing my son it makes us better fighter when we have to be one." He kissed his son on his forehead then. "You are Samuel the Lightbringer and one of my favorite son's. Go back to your room and think about what you have done to your brother Gabriel."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yes, father." He said before he headed to his room. He stopped at one point and looked back at his father bent down picking up the wooden box. He briefly heard his father mutter. "I will have to find another way to bring you to my son. You will be his most favorite gift I have ever given Samuel." God walked off as Lucifer stood there watching after his father. "Huh, it was just a box I couldn't open." He shrugged his shoulders as he turned and headed to his room. Once he was back in his room he laid down in bed staring up at the sky. "The sky is always so lovely at night even when its still growing and getting bigger and bigger in the sky." He smiled softly to himself as he closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming of how good it felt to beat up his big brother for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what people think was in the box that Gabriel broke.


	4. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter four when they arrive there.

Lucifer jolted himself away when Nimue shook him awake. "What?" He said looking up at her. "We have landed sir and where the last two left beside the crew still on the plane." Lucifer blinked slightly as he got up he muttered a sorry before he left the plane with Nimue grabbing their carry on as they left. Lucifer towards the waiting area where there was a man holding a sign reading Morningstar. Lucifer stepped to the side letting Nimue hand over the bags as he got in back with her. Once they where moving Nimue finally spoke to Lucifer. "Are you alright master?" Lucifer looked at her. "I'm fine it was a memory from my childhood." Nimue nodded her head slightly. "A happy memory or a sad one?" Lucifer smirked softly. "An angry one followed by being confused." He shook his head slightly. "Dad was always a nut but why was he talking to a box that I could never get open." 

Nimue watched him closely. "What happened to the box?" Lucifer looked sad for a moment. "Gabriel smashed it on the ground trying to make me grow up. And be a lot like him but I was never and will never be anything like him." Lucifer waved the thoughts away as they drove towards the hotel. He left Nimue outside while he had them take the bags upstairs. He walked outside and walked Nimue towards a shop that was a block away from their hotel. Lucifer looked out at the weapon's and he looked at the shop owner. "Whatever she wants." He said simply as he looked at all the modern weapon's but shook the idea of them off. He blinked when he saw a sword hanging on the wall. "Whats the name of the sword?" He asked looking at the shop owner who was watching Nimue this whole time. The shop owner blinked slightly as he turned back and looked at Lucifer. "That's called Excaliber its a replica of King Arther's sword we also have the replica of the sword Samuel used when he caused the uprising and ended up in hell becoming the devil."

Lucifer's lip's twitched slightly. "I will buy them if you will ship them to Los Angeles for me." The shop owner nodded his head slightly. "Sure it will cause you a bit more for the protection on it." Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Sure. Also, I will take this sword as well" The shop owner picked up the last sword he pointed out. "Ah, the Honshu Boshin Hellfire Damascus Handmade Katana Sword. Its Hand Forged Red & Black Hellfire Damascus Steel Exclusive Metallurgical Process. With a Full Tang Modern Tactical TPR Grip Wooden Saya, that's 41" long." Lucifer nodded his head slightly before he paid for everything and they gathered up what was staying here with them and headed back to the hotel and up to there room. Once the door was closed Nimue looked at Lucifer "Why did you buy that fake Excaliber sir?" Lucifer smirked softly. "The foolish human didn't notice how real it really is." He pulled out his phone and texted Amendiel and chuckled softly. "Yes well, Dan's going to bitch about the fact I had to leave the united states." He shook his head slightly before he pulled out his laptop from his bag and started to look over castles here.

Meanwhile, outside Birkwood Hospital, a car pulled up and three big brothers of Lucifer got out as Gabriel headed to the trunk he popped the trunk. Chloe tried to make a run for it but Michael grabbed her as they walked/ marched her inside. Chloe tried to break free but she wasn't making any way with getting free and not. "March toy!" Gabriel muttered as they walked until they got to a rather good spot. Sariel and Michael shoved Chloe to the ground as they went and joined Gabriel. "Are you going to call him brother, or should one of us do it?" Sariel looked at Gabriel who in turned glared darkly at him. "Why do you three keep calling me a toy?" Gabriel walked over to Chloe and grabbed her gag and shoved it back into her mouth. "You're just a toy to amuse our baby brother. He should be in hell doing his job not causing trouble for you mortal's." Chloe just glared at him as Gabriel dialed Lucifer's number. "I got your toy Lucifer if you don't want it broken you should come here and bow before your big brother. And beg for me to not break your toy like I did before."

Chloe shrunk further back on the floor as she looked at them with wide eyes. "You shouldn't talk to your big brother like that Lucifer I might change my mind. And break your new toy in front of you to watch." He chuckled as he got funny looks from his other brothers in the room as he hung up. "That just sounded as these human's say, perverted brother. And its more along the lines of what they think of hell is like if not the devil himself aka our baby brother." Michael looked at his big brother. "Dad took that box you broke into his lap area and would always talk to it or whatever was inside of it anyway." Gabriel shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Knowing dad he might have been off his rocker at the time. But we don't know he doesn't really speak to any one of us anymore. He just tells me what to do and where to go." He sighed softly. "All because Lucifer started up a revolt and tried to take over the silver city." They all shook there heads slightly as they walked about waiting for Lucifer to show up then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is no one going to guess what's in the box?


	5. Three little nuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Gabriel face off for the second time but is it there last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so many good hints on what's in the box. Only one is spot on others are perverted *Cough* Heather *Cough*.

Gabriel watched his other brothers look from Chloe back to Gabriel before settling on Gabriel. "Alright, I will call him." Gabriel dialed Lucifer's number. "Ah, baby brother it's so good of you to pick up your phone. Now, now no need to use those words on your big brother." He smirked softly. "Yes, Chloe is fine. My you still haven't learned your lesson about growing up Lucifer." He said simply as he stood there listening to his baby brother yelling at him. "If you must." He walked up to Chloe and placed the phone on her ear as he removed the gag from her mouth. "Speak toy speak." Chloe glared darkly at Gabriel as she listened for a moment to Lucifer's voice in her ear. "Yes Lucifer I'm fine please come so I can shoot your big brother in the head, please..." 

Before she could finish what he was going to say he pulled the phone away as Michael put the gag back in her mouth. "As you heard brother your toy is fine. I will text you where we are located at do come I would like to see what you will do for this toy." He hung up and texted Lucifer quickly before he pocketed his phone. "Our baby brother is coming." He said simply as he popped his neck slightly as his wings came out as Michael and Sariel followed suit with their big brother. The three turned and looked over at Chloe who just simply looked at them unimpressed over the whole thing. "Samuel aka Lucifer has shown you his true form's?" Chloe moved her head in a shrug. "I guess you have only seen one of his forms. He was an angel now he is the devil and you are nothing more than a toy. A kind of sport for him to play with and throw away."

Gabriel knelt down near Chloe as he spoke to her. "He's done that with just a simple box that he found. He kept it with him all the time until he found no more use for it and tossed it to the ground like it was nothing more than trash beneath his feet." He said simply as he watched her shook her head slightly. "You don't believe me, do you? You poor human your whole kind only seems to think they see the good in the devil or demons for that matter. But there is nothing good in them there never was in anyone or anything that works for Lucifer." He said being blunt towards her. "What good was in my baby brother died the day he became Lucifer. Samuel is now dead and Lucifer now stands in his place doing evil deeds to rock this little rock to its very core after all that's how it goes." Chloe still glared darkly at him before he reached out and removed the rag. "Your an ass-hat there is still good in your brother I have seen it." Gabriel put the gag back in her mouth just as the door was kicked open. The three brother's and Chloe turned there heads to see Lucifer in his business suit with a white shirt under it. He kept is wings inside as he stepped further inside the room.

That's when they noticed Lucifer was holding a sword in his right hand and Nimue came in behind him. "Master?" Nimue said without turning to look at him. "I will handle these idiots you get Chloe out." Nimue nodded her head slightly. "As you wish my lord." She said walking towards Chloe when Michael tried to make a move to stop her. Without turning or stopping her movement towards Chloe she aimed her gun at him and shot him twice in the chest area. The other two didn't make a move to stop her as she bent down and cut the rope free and remove the gag. "We can't leave Lucifer to those two." Michael slowly stood up then. "Normal bullets can't kill us only the flaming sword for the most part. But this idiot doesn't have it anymore do you squirt?" Lucifer glared at his brother as Nimue tried to get Chloe to leave with her. "No, we have to help him." Before Nimue opened her mouth to say anything Lucifer growled at her. "I can handle my self against my brothers Decker I have all my life." Chloe saw his eyes never left his brother's face as she was walked outside with Nimue. Once she was outside and the other side of the car Chloe looked at Nimue. "Where is Maze?" She asked just as you could start hearing swords hitting sword or flesh.

Nimue looked at her. "She got hurt because of Cain you know your ex." Chloe blinked slightly. "Oh, you mean Pierce?" Nimue nodded her head slightly. "Same guy." Chloe looked at her. "Sorry I'm new to the whole angel's are very real. And the man I really love is, in fact, the devil." Nimue smirked softly. "I'm Nimue by the way. And yes there was once a time I was known as the lady of the lake." She smiled softly. "But as I say that was a very long time ago and I have been trained very well. And right now my only job until Lucifer comes out. Is to keep you outside and out of harms way keeping you both safe." Chloe looked at her funny over that fact. "Why?" Nimue blinked slightly. "He didn't tell you? You make him mortal when he's around you or close enough by you he becomes mortal. Otherwise, he is immortal but both way's he is the devil and the former angel Samuel." A chuckle got both girls turn towards an angel dressed in silver robes with a caramel skin tone and black eyes as well as jet black hair. "Always fun you females are." He said simply. "Are the four in there?" Both girls nodded as he walked around the corner and to the door. He kept his hands down in front of him closer together.

He walked to the doorway and shook his head in shame seeing all four brothers bloody and on the ground. "Shameful brothers I have." Gabriel sat up on the floor along with Sariel and Michael. "Ah Raziel, what can we do for you today?" Raziel sighed at his brothers. "Father has asked that Gabriel, Sariel, and Michael return home now." He said simply as first Sariel and then Michael left but Gabriel remained behind as he glared at his brother. "I will not return home until Lucifer returns to where he belongs in hell." Lucifer reached over with his sword and smacked his brother on his head with it. "Your an idiot you do my job for as long as I have and then come to see me about wanting time away from all the drama of back home." Gabriel snorted slightly before he left for the silver city as well too. Raziel reached out with a hand and guided Lucifer outside into Nimue and Chloe's arms. "Samuel I mean Lucifer do you remember that box you kept that you found." He air quoted the word found.

Lucifer braced himself on Chloe and Nimue then. "Yes I do and why are you air-quoting the word found?" Raziel sighed softly. "A very special gift that dad created for you was inside. He once said what lay inside the box was his very half of what you are brother." Lucifer looked at his brother funny. "You're a nutter like him Raziel." He said simply as he guided Chloe and Nimue over to the car. He held the door open for both women to get into the car. "It was a long time ago Raziel. And Gabriel got what he wanted back then I grew up and took him on then." He closed the door behind the woman and got in the driver side as Raziel walked over and leaned in the window to look at his baby brother. "You can't run from what was in that box for you Lucifer." Lucifer turned his head as he glared darkly at his brother. "It doesn't matter anymore the box is gone and I grew up." He drove away not even looking back at his brother. It was a few miles out before Chloe leaned forward to touch Lucifer's arm. "Lucifer?" Lucifer didn't turn and look at her as he gently pulled his arm away from her. "Not now Decker." He had just started just simply calling her Chloe. But right now he was just too raw from his brother's and her reaction when she saw his true face.

Chloe flinched slightly at his tone as they stopped outside the hotel. "Nimue you and Decker take care of packing up our stuff I will pay for the hotel and we will be on the next plane out before night." Nimue nodded her head slightly as she walked Chloe up to the hotel room while Lucifer went and ordered himself a drink first. Chloe looked at Nimue then. "And you are?" Chloe asked her briefly. Nimue looks at her as she bent down to grab the bags. "Nimue." Chloe blinked slightly. "Like the lady of the lake from the story's." Nimue smirked softly. "No more like I was the lady of the lake miss." She said simply as she started to pack up there things. "That must be some story I take it?" Nimue shook her head slightly. "Yes and then again no. It was a very long time ago and give master some time dealing with his brothers make him a little raw. Well some of them do and others do not." She said simply as they zipped up the bags and Nimue took them and walked them out of the hotel and loaded them into the car. It was a few minutes later when Lucifer walked out and drove them towards the airport.

They got there bags loaded onto the private jet he ordered and he took a seat at the window as he looked out. He didn't pay Nimue or Chloe any mind until they were halfway in their flight when Chloe changed chairs and sat down across from him. "Lucifer." She said gently as he didn't look away from the window. "I know what I say you're not going to believe me. But know I was on my way to come see you when your crazy big brother snagged me." Lucifer sighed softly as he turned and looked into her eyes for a long while. "Say it again." He said so softly it sounded so weak coming from him. "I was coming to see you Lucifer." He didn't say anything or move from his seat as he kept on looking at her. Chloe leaned forward just enough to grab his jacket and pull him the rest of the way towards her. "You know if I lied to you or not you are after the devil after all." She said simply as she leaned up slightly to kiss him. "Would you kiss my other self my true face." Chloe looked him in the eyes. "Um no. This face I would kiss even if you had your wings out that face I would kiss." She looked at him. "Sorry." She said softly.

Lucifer smirked softly and bent his head forward the rest of the way and kissed her deeply on the lips. He pulled back slightly before he handed her his phone. "You should call Dan and your little human." He said with a smile as he turned and looked out of the window again. Chloe shook her head slightly as she dialed Dan's number. "Dan it's me, not Lucifer." She said simply. "A long story short I lost my phone back home." She listened to him for a second or two longer. "Lucifer's big brother thought it was a great idea to kidnap me and dragged me out of the states. And no Lucifer didn't know until he got there to meet his siblings. Lucifer beat his brother up and got me out of there quickly. The three of us are on our way back now." She looked at the phone when there was quiet. "Yes three you remember me, Lucifer, and Nimue is on our way back. Tell monkey I will see her soon and I'm safe since Lucifer was my hero." She heard Lucifer make a snort and she shook her head slightly at him as she hung up the phone as she looked at Lucifer. "Well, you were."

Meanwhile back in Scottland shortly after they had left the ground. Gabriel appeared with a cut across his left cheek and his chest had a cut across it that was bleeding slowly but was healing slightly. "We're not over yet baby brother. You and your toy are going to get it very soon." He had a rather wicked smirk that was the mirror image of Lucifer's just as his wings came out and he took to the sky.


	6. The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get back home and what is this that Lucifer spots on a shelf behind them...

When the plane landed Lucifer walked Chloe and Nimue out to the tarmac when Dan went to punch him Nimue grabbed Dan's arm and pulled back. "Listen." She said simply as she and Dan looked into there eyes for a moment before he blinked and put his arm down. "Well?" He said looking sharply at Lucifer. "I didn't know where my brother was or I would have told you and asked that you stay here." Dan glared at him. "I would have gone and handled my self against your brother." Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Not against the left hand of God." He put his hands in his pocket as he looked at Dan. "I can count how many people can take on my eldest brother and walk away as the winner." He smirked at Dan. "You?" Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Correct." He blinked slightly when Trixie hugged him tightly and then her mom. "Thank you, Lucifer for bringing my mom back to all of us." Lucifer smirked softly at Trixie. "Your welcome." Trixie tugged on Lucifer's arm. "Could you always take on your big brother?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "I never really fought him before until he tossed my book away. And smashed a box I found and became very fond of back home." He smiled over the thought of that box he had once had. "I could never get it open but I took great care of it until that idiot broke it." Chloe looked at him slightly. "I'm sorry." Lucifer smiled softly. "Its okay it was a very long time ago." He said as the group headed back to the car's and drove over to Chloe's home. Once everyone was settled inside Nimue and Trixie went and checked on Maze who was in her room still resting. Lucifer got up when he noticed a strange box sitting on the counter. "Chloe, when did you get this box?" He asked still staring at it and not looking away from this box on the counter. Chloe turned on the couch as she looked at him funny first and then down at the box he was talking about. "Oh, dad found it when he and mom came home from my baby shower. There was a note attached to it that mom said sounded strange. 'Lightbringer's soul.' and there was more to the note but it was faded. It looked like the next word starts with an M but no one is really sure."

Everyone was watching Lucifer just stare at this box. "I haven't seen this box in a very long time." Linda joined with most people watching him concerned over how he was acting. "Are you alright Lucifer?" But Dan had to pipe in. "He's just acting like he always is. Just don't pay him any mind and he will stop acting like..." All of a sudden Lucifer's wings popped out from behind his back as he picked up the box. "Father fixed it." He said simply as he just stared at it. Chloe got up and went around the couch to him. "Lucifer your wings are out." Lucifer couldn't bring himself to look away from the box as he stood there trying to open it once more. "Open Sesame." He said right before the box opened and a bright light spilled out causing Chloe to back up from it. "Lucifer?" She said as she and the others shielded there eyes from the bright light before the light went away. And right, where Lucifer use to be standing, was the box on the ground with no Lucifer in sight. "Lucifer?" Dan looked around at the other adults in the room. "He has wings?" Dan looked at Linda and then to Chloe. "You knew?" Linda looked at him funny then. "Old new's." Dan held up his hand slightly. "Lucifer is an angel?"

Nimue walked out of Maze's room closing the door behind her. "No, Master is the devil himself." She said simply as she stood there looking at the box on the ground. "I guess Lucifer's father had one of his children leave this behind." She bent down and picked up the box and placed it against her ear. She quickly moved it away from her ear as she looked at the box. "I forgot how foul-mouthed the master can be." She gently tapped the box and spoke as softly as she could. "Master, can you hear me?" She waited for a moment before she pulled the box away from her ear again. "He can't hear me." She tossed the box up in the air a couple times knowing Chloe and some of the others watched her with worry in their eyes. "BOSS!" She shouted at the box again as she tried once again to see if he could hear her. She placed the box against her ear and sighed softly. "He can't hear us. Since he keeps cursing out his father for being stuck in this box or whatever it looks like on his end.

Dan blinked slightly. "So Lucifer's eldest brother took Chloe and now a simple little wooden box has taken Lucifer? Am I the only one here who feels like I'm in the twilight zone over all of this?" He asked as others nodded their heads as they looked at him. "Anyone want to try and open the box?" Chloe held her hand out for the box. "I will just keep him close until we can find a way to get him out." Nimue smiled softly as she patted her on her shoulder. "I will try and find some old books about boxes like that. But I think this goes without saying, Chloe. But while he is cursing it might be better not to let Trixie hear." Chloe nodded her head slightly. "I will." Dan looked at Nimue then. "If Lucifer is the devil was does that make you one of his siblings?" Nimue smirked at him. "Far from it." She said with a smile. "There was once a long time ago where I was the lady of the lake. But now I serve Lucifer as one of the women of his guards. And if I am a demon that would make Maze one as well too." She said simply as she quietly left before Dan quietly followed her outside. "If you need help Nimue I will help you." Nimue turned and smirked at him. "As you wish." She winked at him before she turned and kept on walking knowing Dan was watching her walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from inside the box.


	7. In the box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what's in the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Curator_of_Earth is the only one who guessed right about what's in the box.

Lucifer appeared in an all-white room and looked around after he was done cursing up a storm. He noticed to the left to him that there was a window and he looked out and saw his old home. He stood there watching as he saw his father walking towards the building he was in smiling and holding that damn cursed box. He stepped back when the door opened. "Father?" He said simply but his father didn't seem to see him or hear him as he spoke to the box. "Yes, you will be a wonderful gift for my son. Yes, I know you can't wait to meet Samuel. I would make you human for him but right now I can't and my other children are too weak yet to bring you into being for Samuel." Lucifer just blinked as he watched his father. "You're off your bloody rocker old man." He said to what felt like a ghost image of his father.

God knelt down before the box and pressed a hidden button on the box as a female image appeared. Lucifer walked over to the box with wide eyes with who he saw floating there. "Chloe." He whispered softly as the ghost-like image that was floating over the box seem to turn towards him and whispered softly. "Samuel come to me, Samuel I need you so much." Lucifer stared into her face as he reached out towards her face. "I'm the devil now Chloe. I'm no longer good anymore." Lucifer almost jumped backward's when his father turned his head towards him and seemed to speak to just him like he was there. "But you are still my son Samuel no matter what you did or will do my boy." Lucifer remained on his knee's looking right into his father's eyes as he smirked just like him. "Father?" His father just smiled at him. "I always do everything for a reason my son. Its why you will always be my favorite your just like me." He chuckled softly. "Its also why I was so hard on you as well too." He said simply as he stood up and reached out and patted his son on his head. "My little Samuel the Lightbringer my little Morningstar." He said with a smile before he turned and walked out the door the same way he had entered the room.

Lucifer remained where he was as tears welled up in his eyes as they started to fall. "Father." He mentally shook his head slightly as he turned back to the box as he could hear Chloe's voice now as clear as day. "How do we get him out." Lucifer blinked slightly. "I'm right here, Chloe?" But it was as if she couldn't hear me nor could anyone else that showed up on the screen. He sighed as he picked up the box and held it close to him once Chloe held the box again. "Chloe." He closed his eyes for a second and then they shot open as he heard Gabriel in the ghost-like image as well. "So father fixed that toy of Lucifer's. I will make sure to smash and break it and you toy my brother will not leave earth over." Lucifer felt his raging boiling up as he heard his big brother's words and could almost feel his anger as he called Chloe a toy once more as his wings came out. 

"I'M GOING TO KILL GABRIEL IF HE TOUCHES MY GIRL!" He growled out as he stood there looking at the box. "Let me out so I can protect what's mine." He noticed writing on the box that was in Greek that had him smirking. "Λατρεύω την Chloe Decker με όλη μου την καρδιά." As he basically just said I love Chloe Decker with all my heart. As soon as he finished saying it he started to glow brightly with his wings out as he let that box go back gently to the ground as he vanished from sight just as his younger self-opened the door and found the box sitting there calling out to him. "Oh hello, box you're very beautiful." He said as he picked it up and ran back to his room with it.


	8. Why does he keep calling us toys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wants the box and the toy's aka the group of human's don't want to give it to him.

Everyone turned when Gabriel came in with a rather twisted smirk on his face. "Give me the box or else Toy." He said looking at Chloe holding out his hand to her. Chloe shook her head slightly. "Not now and not ever." Dan looked at Linda. "Um, why is he calling Chloe a toy?" Linda gave Dan a look that clearly reads how the hell am supposed to know that. Linda turned back to the whole mess. "Why do you want the box?" Gabriel growled at them all. "Father made that box to hold his gift to my boneheaded baby brother. If Lucifer would have followed the rule's I set out for my siblings. Then he would have remained up in the silver city with the rest of us. Instead of ruling over hell where he should be right now instead of hanging out with you stupid little toy's."

Dan pulled out his gun and pointed it at Gabriel when he grabbed Chloe's wrist and twisted it back at a painful angle. "Give me the box and I just might let you live to see tomorrow toy." Chloe winced in pain. "Never." Dan took the safety off his gun. "Let her go or I will shoot." Linda smacked his arm. "He's immortal you idiot you would be wasting bullets if you did that." Dan looked at Linda "Are you sure?" He just got glared at Linda when Nimue stepped in front of Dan and walked towards Gabriel. "Your father took what he heard and learned from you and your siblings and put your brother where he was most needed. Hell before your brother took over in most area's was nothing more than people starving in hell dealing with the dead on our own." She said simply. "Lucifer saved us all and brought order out of the crazy and insane of our world." She said simply. "So in a way, Lucifer did grow up as you wished but in his own way, not yours." She walked towards him. "You know who I once was on earth." She walked up beside Gabriel and looked at him.

"Let Chloe go before hell gets rained down on you." She said simply as she noticed the box behind Chloe was starting to glow. "You don't want to anger your baby brother now do you?" Gabriel let go of Chloe's wrist and before anyone could move back Gabriel had a hold of Chloe's throat and started to squeeze the life out of her. "Samuel will lose his favorite toy now I will make..." Before he could finish what he was saying the box shattered and Lucifer stood behind Chloe in his full demon form glaring at his big brother. "Gabriel." He growled out as he took a hold of his brother's wrist that had a hold of Chloe's throat he squeezed that until he let Chloe go and he kept on squeezing until he broke his brother's wrist. "Go home Gabriel or if we start fighting father will be down another son and his left hand." Gabriel pulled his hurt hand against himself. "You would rather spend your says here among your toy's. Instead of going back to hell and doing your job or returning to the silver city one day?"

Lucifer stood there keeping his devil face on as he glared at his big brother. "She is not a toy nor are any mortal's. That is why father didn't want you around them when they where still so very freshly made. To you they where just simply toy's that father created for himself to play with. But then he left me a gift to find with all the love he has for me and the gift that was inside the box." He looked at his brother. "Please go, Gabriel. Hopefully one day you can understand why I and father care for the human's in our own ways." Gabriel shook his head slightly. "I never understood why you always carried that stupid box with you everywhere you went or slept with it either." He walked towards the door then. "But we are brothers none the less Samuel." He said simply as he walked out the door. Lucifer put his human face back on just as Chloe wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you, Lucifer." She said simply.

Lucifer pulled her into his arms. "Always Chloe." He kissed the top of her head as Dan cleared his throat. "I'm not on some trip, am I? You are really the devil then?" Lucifer looked at Dan then. "Yes, detective Douch bag I really am." Dan looked a bit worried then. "Great you get to torture me when I die." Nimue giggled softly. "Not unless you clean your soul." Dan looked at her. "How do I do that, Lucifer?" Lucifer smirked softly. "Making up for the bad you have done by doing good deeds and what you and Charlotte were doing at the time. And for the record Dan until she saved my brother's life she was going to hell too. But she did a very good deed for one of the son's of god and is in the silver city." Dan smiled then over that thought. "At least she is in a much better place then she could have." Chloe rubbed her throat slightly as she looked at Lucifer. "So what was the box about?"

Lucifer went and sat down with the others following up behind him. "My father a long time ago created a soul who is my other half. I think the term might be soul mate if you want to go that route. Anyway, he placed the soul in the box with a very special message to my older self. He put that box in the room that I found it in as a child or late teen's. Even though I am the devil now I know my father still loves me none the less." Dan smirked softly. "Father's can be like that sometimes." Linda nodded her head in agreement. Nimue smirked softly. "It's not just father's who are like that. Merlin himself was like that a lot too though but that was just some of us demon's none the less." Chloe looked at him. "So who was this soul your father placed in this box Lucifer?" Lucifer looked at her with a rather wicked smile. "Yours Chloe Decker always yours." 

Chloe blushed as she smiled at him as he leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. He turned and looked at Dan with a smirk. "Will it bother you if your ex-wife is dating the devil?" Dan gave him a rather annoyed look. "What do you think?" Lucifer grinned wickedly at Dan. "I would take that as a yes." He said simply before Lucifer muttered to himself. "Good." Linda laughed softly over that. "This will be fun but I think until Trixie is older you shouldn't show her your true face Lucifer. She likes you for who she see's and she is still very much a child. And I believe her mom and dad would agree with me on this subject not to tell her now?" Dan and Chloe both nodded their heads with an agreement. Lucifer nodded his head slightly "I know besides she likes it when I call her little human." Dan rolled his eyes over that statement. "She has a name, Lucifer." Lucifer smirked softly. "Yes, it's the little human." He said before he chuckled at the annoyed look Dan had on his face.

It was hours later with Nimue hanging out with Maze somewhere, Linda going home, Dan heading home, Lucifer headed back to his penthouse and Chloe had tucked her baby into bed and headed to her bedroom for the night. She dialed up Lucifer's cellphone and smirked when he picked it up at the first ring. "I was hoping you would have called me." Chloe smiled softly "I was thinking I would make you dinner next week as a date." Lucifer smirked to himself. "Do you really want to date me knowing all that I am Chloe?" Chloe thought about it on and off as she got everyone to leave and her daughter to bed. "Yes, I see who you are in the inside and now I have seen all of you." Lucifer smiled softly. "What all do you think Chloe?" He asked in a rather sexy tone to his voice. "I see you more clearly than I ever did before Lucifer. I see the angel you used to be, I have seen the devilish evil you, I have seen your devil face, I have seen your perverted self, and I have seen the good man you are around me and my daughter." Before he could say anything else she quickly added. 

"I want to know more so then I did before all of what happened between us with Cain and then your siblings if this is love on my end." Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I understand its a lot to go over in your head and heart. But remember this I would never hurt you or your little human. The same can't be said about Dan but you knew that." Chloe laughed softly. "Yeah, so um dinner next week and my place?" Lucifer smiled softly. "I would love that. Oh and Chloe." Chloe blinked slightly. "Yes?" Lucifer smiled to himself. "I have loved you since you where nothing more than just a soul in a box and more so now that I can touch you." Chloe blushed softly over that comment. "I will say it when I'm ready okay?" Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I understand. Its been century's for me and not that long for you I can wait a little longer." He said with a wicked grin on his face. "Happy ending dreams Chloe." Chloe shook her head slightly. "Thank you devil pervert." She hung up the phone and went to sleep. And Lucifer went to sleep a short while later in his own bed in the penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have sex in it. *Knows her horns are showing*


	9. The End. (With sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the series with sex in it.

Lucifer stood back watching Chloe finish up her paperwork. They said they would go out if she didn't have a case to solve tonight. They had been dating up to this point for six months with no sex. He couldn't blame her for that it either some stupid human killed someone or something broke free from hell even with the locks on it and did something stupid as well. It seemed like a never-ending torture for him and he's the devil after all. He only turned away from watching Chloe when Dan walked up to him. "I didn't notice how forward Nimue is." Lucifer chuckled softly. "Oh, you should have seen her back when she was the lady of the lake. You haven't seen forward yes Dan you have just seen the start of forward." Dan looked at Lucifer rather worried when he said that. "What she might like to molest me in my sleep kind of thing?" Lucifer shrugged his shoulders slightly and simply said one little thing. "Maybe." He patted him on his shoulder and walked towards Chloe as she stood up. "Shall we or are we going to a murder?" He asked as she grabbed her purse.

Chloe put her purse over her shoulder and took Lucifer's arm. "We shall go." She said with a smile as they quickly left. "What were you and Dan talking about?" She asked once she was seated in his car and they started to drive off then. "Oh about Nimue. If I had to guess she asked him out even though he is still greaving some for Charlotte still." Chloe nodded her head slightly. "It takes time to get over grief. I hope she doesn't push him into locking himself up somewhere or worse even." Lucifer smirked softly. "It was more the fact of how forward she was with him on that matter." Chloe smiled softly. "You are forward as well to a point." She said leaning into arm slightly. "And the fact you haven't asked for that one thing I know that is driving you crazy for the last six months." Lucifer sighed softly. "I said I would let you decide when you're ready." Chloe leaned up slightly and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you for that." She turned away with a rather wicked smirk on her face. Lucifer saw it out of the corner of his eye when she did that.

'Minx.' He thought to himself when he saw her doing that. "The restaurant is just around the corner." He said simply as his eyes went back to his driving. "Sounds good." She said simply as they drove the rest of the way in quiet just enjoying being close to each other. When they got to the restaurant he parked the car and got out and held the door's open for her as they walked in. All threw dinner there was a little flirting coming from Chloe and a lot more coming from Lucifer but that was normal. When they left the restaurant he smiled softly. "Where would you like to go now, Chloe?" He asked her with a rather sexy smile on his lips. Chloe made a big show about thinking about where she wanted to go. "How about a drink?" Lucifer smirked softly. "At the bar or?" He glanced at her slightly. "Your penthouse Lucifer." She said simply as she rests her hand on his upper thigh. She kept her face calm as she rubbed his upper thigh as she spoke to him. "You seemed to really know the chief back there Lucifer?" She asked him as she didn't remove her hand from that spot either.

Lucifer swallowed as he answered her. "Oh he helped me back in hell with a matter and he asked for a boon. This is his boon and he's doing very well for himself on that matter Ch..." He had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep the car on the road and to stop the moan that was starting to build up over such a simple touch. "Chloe." Chloe looked at him with a rather innocent look. "Yes, Lucifer what's wrong you looked a little flushed?" Lucifer glanced at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "I will get you back for all of this later you do know that right?" He asked her and she just smiled back at him. "I'm just trying to help Lucifer." She leaned towards him and kissed him on his cheek as they settled into there drive. Lucifer didn't say anything even while Chloe's hand seem to like either run down his leg and up. They parked outside of Lux and Lucifer walked her into the club and up to his penthouse. Once they were in the elevator Chloe decided to take a page out of Lucifer's own book as she turned towards him and placed her hand on his crouch and rubbed as she kept on looking at his chest fighting back a blush.

Lucifer muttered under his breath as he let out a hiss. "Minx." He tilted her head up to make her look at him. "If you keep misbehaving Chloe I just might have to break our deal and misbehave." Chloe smiled at him. "And how would the devil misbehave this time around hmm?" Lucifer leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips before he whispered in her ear. "Shall I have my way with you here in the elevator, against the wall, on the couch, in my bed, in the shower, or out there on the balcony dealer's choice Chloe." Chloe smiled softly as she turned her head and kissed him softly on the lips just as the elevator door opened. "I will take that drink now Lucifer." She said walking out ahead of him first and grinning hearing him muttering about a randy little minx. Chloe sat down on the couch and looked back as Lucifer finally stepped out of the elevator and headed to his bar. "What does randy mean Lucifer?" She asked with a small smile on her face as she kind of figured out what it could be. Lucifer smirked at himself. "It means horny. So I basically said your a horny little minx does that bother you?"

Chloe thought about it for a moment and shook her head slightly. "No, not at all. And what are you?" She asked as he turned with two glasses filled halfway with whiskey as he handed her one glass as he sat down next to her. "You really want to know?" He asked taking a drink. Chloe took a drink as well as she nodded her head slightly. "Please?" Lucifer shook his head slightly as he finally answered her. "My knob could use a great ride. But we both agree on a shag or a rumpy-pumpy would do us both wonders. Or later I will have a tosser so I can sleep tonight." He took another sip as Chloe blushed even brighter than before. "Is your knob what I think you're talking about?" Lucifer just grinned at her. "If you mean my penis that would be yes it is." Chloe took a bit bigger swallow then she had before. "And the other three words mean?" Lucifer smiled softly at her. "Shag is just another word for sex where rumpy-pumpy is more along the lines of lovemaking. And tosser well one of the meanings is masturbation. But I do love to give you an Aussie kiss." Chloe looked at him rather funny then. Lucifer chuckled softly "Its oral sex on a woman." Chloe blinked slightly. "Oh." She said blushing.

Chloe finished her drink and set the glass down on the table. She got up and walked right up to him before she sat her self down in his lap straddling him. "And what's the British word for a blowjob?" Lucifer kept a hold of his drink as he looked at her. "Jobby why?" Chloe smiled at him. "Would you like a jobby?" She asked him. "Yes, but you don't..." Before he could finish what he was going to say Chloe was down on her knee's in between his legs. As she talked to him she was helping him out of his pants and boxers. "But I want to." She said before she took a hold of his cock and started to suck on the head of his penis. She was basically treating his cock like it was the best piece of candy she could ever find around here and she was licking and then sucking on him very happy too. Lucifer had to bite his lip from saying "Jesus when Chloe decided to tease him and lightly run her teeth across the underside of his cock. Lucifer put both of his hands in her hair but letting her go at her own pace the whole time. Lucifer could feel it coming quicker than it normally would before. "Chloe." Was his only warning before he trusted up into her mouth a couple times before he came down her throat and just slumped back in his seat.

Chloe licked him clean before she pulled back giving his cock a light kiss. She licked her lips clean as she smiled at him. "Thanks for the drink Lucifer." She said simply as she went to go around him to leave. But Lucifer's arm shot out and grabbed her pulling her back into him. "We're not even done yet Chloe this is only the beginning of an end. If you ask me on the matter." Lucifer said in the back of her neck. "Lucifer come on let me go." Lucifer grabbed her arms and held them up before holding them tight in one hand. He let his other hand trail down her body and headed to her hip as he chuckled when he found her hand cuff's there. "Did you bring them to cuff me, Chloe?" He asked her as he took them and opened them as he ran them across her breasts. "Did you Chloe?" He asked her again into her ear. Chloe shook her head slightly. "No." She said truthfully as his hands went up and cuffed her hands together above her head. He put her cuffed hands around his head with his head through the middle of it. "So you wanted me to cuff you instead I can get with that Chloe." He said simply as he kissed her ear.

Chloe wiggled slightly on his lap as he kissed her ear and his hands brushed pass her nipples. "This will be very enjoyable Chloe." He said simply as he pulled her shirt up over her breasts and rubbed her breasts through her bra. "I would give you a very deep and long Aussie kiss but someone decided to enjoy herself a lollypop." He smirked when she wiggled on his lap again. "You keep that up and I will have to strip you quicker then I want to right now." Chloe smiled as she relaxed her arms a little more to grab a hold of his hair. "We both know you want to." Chloe moaned when Lucifer pinched both of her nipples through her bra. Lucifer pushed her bra above her breasts as he rubbed them both as they lay one in each of his hands. "Your nipples are so very pointy tonight Chloe." He said with a rather wicked smile on his lips as he bent his head and nipped her throat before he licked that spot. "So my little tease do you want more. Or are you ready to go home so you can keep thinking about all of this when you're alone in your bed tonight without me in it?"

Chloe wiggled her hip's backward more so then she did beforehand. Lucifer growled into her ear. "You're lucky right now I can't spank your behind over that Chloe." He said right before he pinched her nipple. "Say it, minx." Chloe bit her bottom lip before she muttered softly. "You're a tease." Lucifer reached down to her crotch and spread her legs open across his. While a hand went up and rubbed her crotch through her pants. "Say it, Chloe." Chloe arched her hip's towards him as she muttered. "I want your fingers right now inside of me." Lucifer chuckled softly as he removed her arms from around his shoulders and stood her up and turned her around. He unbuckled her pants and removed her pant with her panties as Chloe stepped out of them. Lucifer bent down slightly and put his hands between her legs before he lifted her up and placed her right on his face as he started to lick/eat her out. Chloe's arms fell forward when Lucifer had picked her up in his arms and hovered her over his face. "Lucifer." She moaned loudly as she started to ride his face as he kept up his feast on her pussy. Lucifer didn't stop his feast until Chloe came at least three times.

Lucifer gently lets her slide down his body to rest in his lap as he watched her and Chloe watched him. Lucifer licked his lip's clean. "Delicious." Chloe blushed brightly over the whole thing. "Lucifer." She whimpered softly though she already came three times she knew what she needed deep within her. "Lucifer." She moaned as she wiggled her hip's in his lap. "Please." Lucifer looked up at her with a rather wicked smile on his lips. "You're soaking wet." He kissed her softly before he guided her hip's and body to its goal. Chloe whimpered softly. "Please." Lucifer kissed her neck as Lucifer guided her almost onto his cock. "Do you..." Before he could finish what he is saying Chloe slammed herself down onto his cock. Chloe moaned loudly. "So big." She said right before she started to move her hips onto his cock. "That's it my little tease." He said right before he slammed his hips up into her over and over again. Lucifer didn't stop until at least Chloe cummed three times. Before another time Lucifer went to town again and again and again eating her out the rest of the night long.

They didn't lay down to get some rest until it was three or four in the morning. Lucifer fell asleep with Chloe tucked up close to him totally naked and without the handcuffs on her wrists. When Lucifer woke up he found himself alone in bed and he pouted slightly as he heard the whispers of talking in the living room. He got up and went to reach for his robe but noticed it was missing. He shrugged his shoulders slightly as he walked to the door of his bedroom. He stood there at the door watching Chloe walk back and forth as she spoke to her daughter on her phone. "Yes, monkey I will see you later you are having fun with your father or Maze oh even playing with Nimue as well alright dear. She taught you a magic trick well she does have more practice on such matters dear." She laughed softly. "Alright have fun in school today." She said right before she hung up the phone. She jumped when someone had walked up behind her and wrapped their arms around her body. "Jumpy?" Lucifer asked with a chuckle.

Chloe sighed softly as she laughed at herself some. "I thought you were still asleep?" She asked turning around to face him as Lucifer untied his robe from her body and letting it slide to the floor. "I was but when I woke up my sexy little bed warmer was missing." Chloe gave him a fake piss look on her face. "Am I just a bed warmer for you Lucifer." Lucifer swatted her behind twice as he kissed her deeply on the lips. "No your my girlfriend and you know that Chloe." He said as he picked her up and carried her back to bed. "I will nail you to this bed again and again if I have to prove that to you again?" Chloe moaned softly over the image in her head over all of that. "Um maybe later." She said as she wiggled up to him as they slowly went back to sleep in each other arms.

THE END!


End file.
